Laughs
by Rain Raven's Rose
Summary: Never let Robin pick the movie...


**A/N: For ChuChuMarshmellow's Awkward moments challenge on YJ Fanfiction Challenges forum.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice etc...**

____

_I stepped onto the platform carefully as waves rocked the boat and took my seat, its wooden design showed its age. The crazies howled and hooted next to me, one peculiar voice laughed a precis punctuated HAHAHA. They were all dressed in white and blue uniforms, easy to identify. I looked out the window with longing and breathed in the clean night air of the city; surely I there would be no fresh air where I was going...hopefully not into a cell like the rest of the ferry. Insanity is contagious. I've seen it before, more times then I can count, but its a risk I was willing to take. They needed answers and I was going to find them, but a trip to the institution wasn't exactly what I had in mind, but the killers motive would be nice if I was going to get anywhere with this case..._

_

* * *

_

Blah, Blah, Blah.

Seriously, why did detectives have to narrator in that old bland voice? And why the hell did Robin suggest some boring black & white movie? Sometimes, Wally didn't even know how it was that he and Rob were friends.

Wally pouted and sunk into the bean bag couch even more, dragging Artemis and Robin further into the fold. M'gann had a nice room; wonderful splashes of color, posters of ionic pop culture everywhere, a giant television, decent sized bed and dressers. But what was up with the full Bean Bag couch? It seemed to annoy Superboy and Kaldur more then the rest; with their thick build, theres was no 'bean bag', they was practically sitting on the floor with pink fabric under their butts. The eager M'gann seemed comfortable squished in between them on a small poof of bean bag, with a plate of 'peanut butter' cookies in her lap, no one was brave enough to try them. Superboy wasn't even sure if they were cookies, last time he checked, cookies weren't meant to smell like fish. Kaldur was regretting his decision to let the team have 'movie' night in M'gann's room and the fact that he let Robin pick any movie he wanted. The kid had a bad choice in 'action' movies. The only two who seemed remotely interested in the "_Life of Mary Suzy Ann_" were Robin and Artemis. Go Figure.

_____

* * *

_

_A loud HAHAHAHAHA broke the silence of waves. It continued for quite awhile, gaining more voice with each HA, until it was deafening. I got up and made my way to the captains courtiers located in the very front of the small boat. I could feel multiple eyes with burning stares on my back, in a situtation like this, it is best to not make eye contact. The Captains courtiers was a small space, reeking of the filth he brings to the island. He faced away from me, towards the ocean. He looked to be above middle class, strange..._

_

* * *

_

The Captain turned and stabbed the detective, then let the dead body drop to the floor. He turned to the camera, " Tisk, tisk, this stuff rots your brains!" He pulled off his face and revealed a full color man with white skin, green hair, and red smiling lips dressed in a purple suit. Superboy jumped up and growled. The man climb out from the television and pulled confetti out of his sleeve, "Hey Kiddies! Joker's here! Supertween! If I knew who were going to be here, I would of brought the monkeys for a play date!" Superboy's growled turned into a friendly laugh, and all of the team jumped up and laughed with Joker. Wally backed away slowly and speed into the hallway.

Cynical laughter followed behind him. What was _wrong_ with the team? Its _Joker_! The Batman's arch enemy for Christs sake! Yet the greet him with hugs and laughter. He quickly turned around and ran into Artemis. She pressed him against the wall and kissed him, then kneed him in the groin. Looking up from the ground, Wally saw that it _wasn't _Artemis, or not atleast the one he hated. This one, however, was dressed in reds and purples with checkered patterns with clown makeup on. His shivered as the red smile grew larger.

Kaldur, M'gann, Superboy, and Robin joined her. Wearing the same clown getup; poof pants with checkered patterns, clubs, spades, hearts, green, red, purple, yellow, ruffles, cotton balls...ridiculous shirt and white painted faces with red smiles. The circled closer, and closer, laughter growing louder "HAHAHAHAHA".

" Come on Wally! Its a blow full of laughs!" M'gann squealed.

"We got chocolate!" Robin waved the poisoned bar into front of his face.

"Its fun to _smile_!" Superboy laughed.

Then they jumped toward him, his screaming protests drowned out by giggles...

* * *

Wally's green eyes shot open, horrified, finding himself cuddled up to a snoozing Artemis with his head resting on her lap. Mortified, he jumped back.

The rest of the team woke up. They shared scared looks and nodded in agreement.

What a strange nightmare.


End file.
